Another Day
by MiscreantMonarch
Summary: What would have happened if the conversation between Emma and Regina hadn't gone quite as well at the end of Dreamcatcher.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes.

Isn't this what she had wanted since the "Savior" came to town, Henry all to herself once more, but not like this. She knew it broke his heart to know that his mother, the woman he trusted, worse the woman she began to trust, betrayed him and took away his first oppurtunity at his own happy ending.

She could hear the faint sounds of the lyrics to a song on repeat...the same song that he had played since they returned to Storybrook, from what Henry had said it was the same song that his father had played for his mother.

Her son, her Henry was feeling the pain that she had promised herself that she would never allow. She rose from her seat and walk towards the stairs, when a knock came from the front door. She glanced once more at her broken hearted son's door and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She didn't think there was much that would hurt as much as the day that her mother ripped Daniel's heart from his chest, but seeing the pain and betrayl in her son's eyes was just as painful as that day. She caught a glance in the mirror as she approached the door and adjusted herself to have the confidence and composure of Regina Mills, not the weakness she was currently feeling as Henry's mother. With one last deep breath she opened the door.

As she opened the door, a heat rose throughout her whole body, what right does she think she has to be here?!

"Emma." She spat towards the woman standing in her doorway

"Hello" Regina couldn't stand this new arrogance that Miss Swan, no the dark one had.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see Henry." With that statement a rage filled Regina, she wished that she was still her evil self, she would have thrust her hand into the dark ones chest and crushed her heart without a second thought, but that wasn't who she was anymore and wasn't who Henry needed her to be.

"I just don't understand Miss Swan, Emma. You kept telling me that there was hope for everyone, that we needed to be the change to get our Happy Ending, why would you rip out a 13 year old girls heart and take that away from my...our son?!"

"What I am doing is my bussiness! You will do anything to keep Henry away from me." The anger released in Regina, all that remained as she looked at a woman she once called a friend was sadness. T

"I watched you do it Emma, Robin and I were trying to find out what happened during the time we can't remember", she says as she holds up the dreamcatcher that brought the truth to life, "Henry knows what you did, if I could have prevented him from knowing I would have, this is not about you and me...it's about Henry. Emma" she softened as what she is about to say no mother deserves to hear, not even one who has changed as much as Emma, "even if I were to think of letting you see Henry he doesn't want to speak to you."

She watched as the dark one stepped closer to a small smile crossing the dark ones lips.

"You think you can keep me from seeing my son?" The dark one snickered with those final words and all regina saw was the glint of something shiny from the dark ones coat, then a searing pain from her gut. Her look of anger quickly changed to shock, there was no more of the woman she once knew, only the dak one. She stepped back the metal sliding out of her gut and being replaced by a steady flow of crimson. She looked down in shock and stumbled backwards into the wall sliding down it as she watched the dark one pass towards her son's room. She raised her hand to heal herself, when the sword that lay now on the doorstep covered in blood caught her eye. She dropped her hands as she saw the blade and felt it's curse coming from it. Her magic was useless against it...She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the dark one climbing the stairs as the faint lyrics continued from Henry's room.

She closed her eyes thinking of Henry and Robin and wishing her Happy Ending could have lasted just one day more. All I need was another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure when I wrote the last chapter if that was going to be it, but I realized that I couldn't just leave it there. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes.**

He knew what it was like to lose your first love, the way it tears your heart up, you feel as though nothing will ever fill that void. For years the only thing that had kept him sane was Roland, but now he had Regina. He thought to himself what a crazy thought that was in itself, he had fallen for the Evil Queen. He looked down at the bows and quivers he carried in his hands and knew that Henry just needed something to take Violet, worse what his mother did to her, off of his mind.

As he walked towards the great big white house he noticed the door was cracked open, this felt odd to him, something wasn't right. He took off running for the front door and that's when he saw her. His love on the floor, slumped against the wall, a trail of crimson leading from a wound in her side.

" _Regina_ " He screamed as he slid across the floor on his knees, scooping her into his arms. Please be alive, please he thought, he couldn't lose another love. She whimpered as he pulled he close. He didn't know how long she had been like this, all he knew was that he had to get her to the hospital.

" _Hold on, please Regina, please I can't lose you!_ " He stood up holding her in his arms. The warmth of her blood covering his arms. He moved as fast as he could and it seemed to take forever before he reached the hospital.

" _Somebody, please help_!"

" _What happened?!_ " Dr. Whale asked as he came up to Robin, nurses trailing behind with a stretcher.

Robin laid her down on the stretcher as Dr. Whale began to look at what was before him.

" _I...I don't know, I came to her house and I found her like this, please do something for he_ r." Robin pleaded of him. Regina had told him of their past and he just hoped that this man was willing to overlook that and see the good that was within the woman that he loved.

" _I will do what I can, I promise_ " With that he wheeled her into another room and left Robin standing there in the hallway, blood still covering the front of him. He wondered who could have done this...oh god, where is Henry?

He pulled out the phone that Regina had gave him and dialed the sheriffs department hoping that David would answer.

 _"Hello_ "

" _David, is Henry with you_?" Please Henry be with your Grandparents, Robin prayed.

" _No, he is with Regina tonight...Robin what is wrong?_ " Robin's heart dropped. Emma, he knew it, it had to be her. She had taken Henry and Regina had tried to stop her, especially after what they saw Emma do to that poor girl.

" _Henry is gone, I.. I think Emma took him_." He felt himself choke up, he knew once he said it that this wasn't all just a bad dream. " _I think she st..stabbed Regina. I am at the hospital just took her back. David, we have to find Henry it is all that Regina would want, but I don't know if I can leaver her..._ " His words trailed off as he looked up at the closed door in front of him, tears streaming down his face.

" _Robin, Snow and I are on our way, we'll get Henry back and Robin, Regina is strong she will be ok, trust me._ " He heard the phone click. He couldn't breath, how could this be happening? He slid down the wall and sat with his head between his knees.

A few moments later he heard someone walking towards him, he looked up to see , blood covering him.

" _How is she?!_ " He asked as he scrammbled to his feet.

" _She is alive, but we need to operate to repair the damage, but she woke up and demanded to speak to you before we put her under. Please come with me._ " Robin nodded and followed him not knowing what to expect beyond those doors.

Nothing could have prepared him for what was. Blood covered guaze and bandages scattered across the floor, the paleness of his loves skin, the way she was barely able to raise her hand towards him. He rushed to her side and grasped her hand, it was so cold.

" _Robin.._ " He had to lean in close to hear her, her voice was so weak. After years of fighting the evil queen and her men she could never have pictured this woman as weak.

" _I'm here. I'm here Regina_." He said trying to hold back the tears and be strong for her.

" _Emma, she took Henry, she stabbed me, the sword was...cursed, I couldn't heal, I couldn't stop her, I failed..._ " He could hear her struggling with each word.

" _Shhh, Regina, we will get Henry back, I promise you. Dr. Whale is going to fix you all up and Henry will be there when you wake up._ " He squeezed her hand.

" _I'm sorry, but I need to take her to surgery now_." Robin nodded as Dr. Whale looked at both of them.

" _Please find Henry...Robin, I love you._ " He cupped the side of her face and kissed her, then leaned towards her ear and whispered his love into hers. He held onto her hand until he could go with her no further.

Robin used his blood covered sleeve to wipe the tears from him face and turned with a determination that he had never felt before. He had to get Henry back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kind words! I hope this chapter lives up to them. I have already started the next chapter and am hoping to have it up tomorrow night.**

 **Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes.**

He had been alone, tied to the wall of this room for a while now. The last thing he remembered before being here was the darkness taking over his heart, the way his sweet Belle had looked so dissapointed in him. He believed the darkness was going to kill him, but now it's not the darkness that is consuming his heart, but the savior killing him. How had she become the new dark one?

When he killed Zoso he believed that the only way to be freed from the darkness was to be killed with the dagger. Yet, there the dagger lay on a rock next to Excalibur, no longer with the name Rumplestiltskin on it, but now the saviors name was upon it...Emma Swan. What had happened?

He didn't have long to think about it before she appeared before him, but this time she wasn't alone.

" _Henry_?" He asked fearing that the dark one had begun to turn his grandson's heart dark. He had never forgiven himself for what he did to Bae, he had allowed his fear and the darkness to consume him and lost his son. The young boy in front of him was all he had left of his son, he could see the hope in Henry's eyes, the same hope that his Bae once had for him, he knew that those eyes were still ones that darkness had not yet touched. He breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Mr. Gold?! Are you ok?_ " The boy moved towards him trying to help him take some of the weight off of his damaged foot. "Mom, why is he here?" He asked a little spark of the hero, that his other grandfather was.

" _I need him, he is going to help me free Excalibur, but first I need him to become a Hero. The man that your father always wished he had been._ " Her words stung, how could she ever think that he could be the hero she needed when he had let his own son's hand go in order to keep his power.

" _If you need me then why is Henry here Miss Swan_?"

" _So that the fool Regina does not try to corrupt his innocent heart and turn him against me, but with him here, she is...no longer in the picture._ " He couldn't help, but notice a slight smirk on her face. There was more going on than what she was saying. " _Now Gold you are going to help me get what I want."_

 _"How am I to do that? You are the dark one now, I have no power_." He said slumping even further into the ropes she had him tied up with.

 _"Ah, but you do, you see your heart is no longer dark, but it is also no longer light. You are my blank canvas and I will turn you into what I need you to become._ " He looked down at Henry, there was a confusion and a fear in his grandson's eyes.

" _How do you mean to do that Miss Swan?"_ He knew that he would regret asking that, but he needed to know. With a laugh she put her hand in the air and a heart appeared in it. She whispered a few words into the heart and a young girl came into the room, her hair as red as fire, a bow in front of her string pulled back, with an arrow knocked and ready to fire.

" _With her, of course_. " She turned and looked towards the girl. " _I need for you to make him a hero, if you don't.._." she squeezed the heart causing the girl to lose grip on the string and sending the arrow flying. It hit the metal bars only inches from his head. As it clanged off of the bar he couldn't help, but flinch.

" _Aye, I understand, it's not like I have a real choice do I?_ " This girl had fight, he could tell, but what this girl didn't know was that there was no way this would work, he is a coward, as he had always been.

" _What of Henry_?"

" _Henry and I are going to spend some time together, like during operation Cobra._ " She looked at Henry wrapping her arm around him, " _How's that sound kid?_ " Henry looked at him and then at what once was his mom and nodded.

" _Sure, sounds great..._ " He said trying to act tough.

" _Now you two go, I do not have much patience, so do whatever it takes."_ With a flick of her wrist they were in the woods and the last thing he remembered seeing was his grandson standing there. He had to find a way to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess I finished this a bit quicker than I expected. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes**.

* * *

After sending Gold and the firey young Merida away, she looked at Henry and smiled and whisked them off to her new place.

" _So kid, what do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie or read some comic books?_ " She said wrapping her arm around him, but felt him pull away. No matter how much power the darkness has given her, she still loved her son and would do anything to keep him by her side. She had seen what happened when he believed that Regina was the Evil Queen, he had run to her, run to someone he felt like he could trust. Now she was the dark one, she had to show her son that she was still the same person he brought here from Boston, but now with, well a bit more power.

" _Mom, where is my...where is Regina?_ " The smile that she had on her face faded, why did he want to know about her. She was his mother! She could feel the anger rising, then she remembered watching the crimson blood flow from around the blade and her smile returned.

" _Henry do you remember when you believed that Regina was the evil queen_?" She asked him leading him over to her couch. She turned towards him on the couch, setting her hand on his leg.

"Y _eah, it's why I came to find you in Boston. I needed you to be the savior I knew you were._ " She could hear the anger in his voice. She knew that he was mad at her

" _I know this is hard Henry, but I am still the same person."_ She said trying to sound as much like her old self as possible. It amazed her how much the power had made her stronger, but also more confident. It almost sickened her to try and sound as unsure and broken as he did before becoming the dark one, even as the savior she hadn't been this powerful.

" _Are you? How could you do what you did to Violet?!"_ He said getting up from the couch and standing with his back to her.

" _Henry, I don't want to be the dark one anymore than Regina wanted to be the evil queen. The only way that I can remove this darkness was to speak to Merlin and I needed the tear of a first loves broken heart to do that. Henry, I know it seems like I am evil, but I need you to understand that sometimes Heroes must make sacrifices for the ones they love. Henry I needed you to be a hero."_ She looked at him knowing in truth the only reason she needed to speak to Merlin was to learn how the two pieces of the sword went back together, but he needed Henry to believe her and there is nothing more that he believed in than heroes.

" _Then why not just tell me?"_

" _Because if you knew it would not have broken your heart and the spell wouldn't have worked. Regina helped me with the spell, she thought her loss of Daniel would be strong enough, but I knew that now that she had Robin it wouldn't be."_ She said standing walking over to him.

" _Tonight Regina knew that you and I needed to talk about this. She was worried that what you did to her, you would do to me. When you thought she was the Evil Queen_ _you didn't want to go anywhere near her, but I knew that she was still important in your life. Regina knows that we will find a way to remove the darkness from my heart and he doesn't want to see you turn from me the way that you turned from her. She told me she knows what it is like to think your son hates you and she knows that the only reason I am the dark one now is because I sacrificed myself for her._ " She watched Henry lower his head in shame, she knew this was working, he was trying to see through the darkness, which is exactly what she needed. Rumpelstiltskin had tried to hard to push Belle away for too long. She was the only good in his life and the only thing that was keeping his heart from turning black and killing him. Henry would be the brightness in her heart as she had to do what she must. In order for that to work, he must still love her. " _Now let's watch a movie. I heard while we were gone a new Avengers movie came out! You know how much I love Iron Man."_

" _Ok, but can we get Grannies and make some popcorn_? _But c_ _an I also call my mom, just let her know where I am?_ "

" _Grannie's sounds great!_ " She waved her hand over the table and his favorite was laid out in front of him, burgers, onion rings, a chocolate shake, and a steaming cup of hot chocolate, with cinnamon of course. " _Don't worry Regina knows where you are, I told her before I came and got you. I think she said she was going to go out with Robin tonight. You wouldn't want to interrupt her date would you?"_

" _No, you're right."_ She wasn't sure if she believed what she was saying, but that thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps approaching her door. How had they found this place? Hook...she knew she shouldn't have let anyone know where this place was. Hook had betrayed her and it seems as though they had already found Regina. She cursed silently under her breath. They would not ruin tonight! She waved her hand again casting a protection and silencing spell on the house. Once Henry was asleep she would deal with the problem outside her door, but this moment was for her and Henry. No one would ruin tonight, tonight was theirs. She pulled him closer as the movie started a smirk as she felt her heart beating strong in her chest. She would not make the same mistakes that Rumpelstiltskin had made.


End file.
